Venom Vol 4 5
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Ryan Stegman | CoverArtist2 = JP Mayer | CoverArtist3 = Frank Martin | Production1_1 = Anthony Gambino | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = We couldn't figure it out. Why we kept losing control... the voices... the nightmares... every time we lost control and turned into that... thing... we thought we were going insane... but we know better now. My other was just reacting instinctively. Like an animal... baring its teeth to its alpha. Showing its belly to the same monster S.H.I.E.L.D. cut up and used to create those soldiers. The primordial symbiote that carried Knull's darkness across the stars... the Grendel. The alley. The warehouse. The rooftoop. My other was reacting to something else. Protecting me. We should have seen it. It was never us. It was you. Now... show us your teeth. | Speaker = Venom | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler1_1 = Ryan Stegman | Inker1_1 = JP Mayer | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Lauren Amaro | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * * * in recap}} * * * 's symbiotes * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ******** ********* and ******** New York City Sewer System **** * * Items: * and Events: * * | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man repeatedly punches Eddie Brock in the face, screaming at him and the Venom symbiote to wake up. Regaining consciousness, Eddie is greeted by the Venom symbiote and realizes he and Spider-Man are plummeting through the air. As the symbiote tells him to stay calm, Eddie begins to panic and Miles states it was either this or stay in the symbiote-dragon's stomach as it flew into space. Disregarding the symbiote telling him to listen to it, Eddie tells Miles to a "Spider-Man thing" like making a web-parachute. Miles protests that he can't and tells Eddie to do a "Venom thing". Irritated at being ignored, the symbiote yells at Eddie to listen to it, telling him to grab Spider-Man and go limp. Noticing it is more eloquent, Eddie asks what's going on, but the symbiote says it will explain later and to just trust it. As Eddie grabs Miles, the symbiote covers his head and sprouts a pair of wings identical to the symbiote-dragon's from Venom's back. Venom deposits Spider-Man on the roof of an apartment, thanking him for his help and saying to keep his head down before flying away. Miles calls after him, asking if he means the symbiote-dragon is coming back; but when he tries to follow he realizes he's out of web-fluid and grumbles that he hates symbiotes. Venom lands in an alleyway and retracts his wings, Eddie struggling not to panic. The symbiote offers to adjust his hormone levels to calm him down, Eddie asking where it got the wings from. Separating from him, the symbiote explains that Knull tried to purge the its connection to the light - to Eddie - and absorb it into his own symbiote, but was stopped by Spider-Man. The brief connection to Knull and his primordial symbiote unlocked new abilities, and it states that for a brief moment it felt connected and not-alone. The downside of this is that Knull is able to sense the Venom symbiote, and will eventually return to corrupt and reclaim it for his horde. Eddie protests that they have to do something, the symbiote saying that while Knull is unlike any enemy they've faced before it has an idea. Saying there's something else he should know, the symbiote rebonds to Eddie and sprouts wings. Crashing through the skylight of Rex Strickland's warehouse lair, Venom interrupts his shocked greeting and says they need to talk. Retracting his wings, Venom says he couldn't figure out why he was losing control and thought he was going insane, but he now knows that the Venom symbiote was acting instinctively and showing submission to Grendel and Knull. Stating that each time the symbiote went berserk it was protecting him, Venom transforms his arm into a blade and impales Rex through the head - saying it's time for him to show his teeth. As Venom retracts the blade, Rex's head reforms and his teeth transform into fangs. Discarding its human form, the symbiote apologizes for its deception, Eddie remaking that it's part of the Grendel symbiote and asking if there ever really was a Rex Strickland. The symbiote replies that Rex had been its host in Vietnam, and that he had been a good man. After his death, it had imprinted his memories and personality into itself and impersonated him. The Rex symbiote states that when S.H.I.E.L.D. came for it and its comrades it refused to go back to Knull, not wanting to lose what it had found in its host; and protests that it had no idea the Grendel symbiote was still alive when it sent Venom to save its brethren. The Venom symbiote reveals it can telepathically communicate with the Rex symbiote, agreeing with its statement that the light the symbiotes were created to devour is beautiful. Eddie reveals that Knull is hunting for the Rex symbiote to complete the Grendel symbiote, the Venom symbiote saying there's another way as it covers Eddie's face. Venom holds out his hand to the Rex symbiote and says to join him; the Venom symbiote explaining that when Knull tried to absorb it he made it stronger, unlocking new abilities, but that Venom still isn't powerful enough to face the God of the Symbiotes alone. The Rex symbiote laments that it can't help, but the Venom symbiote says that it needs to remember what it is, and that they are more powerful together. Taking Venom's hand, the Rex symbiote bonds to Eddie and amalgamates with the Venom symbiote - turning Venom's fingers and the top of his head dark red. The Rex symbiote speaks to Eddie, saying that the Venom symbiote is letting it drive. The Rex symbiote states that the Grendel symbiote isn't invincible, but the only thing it's seen capable of severing its connection to Knull is the Light - specifically the divine power of a god. Opening a keypad-locked door, Venom ascends a flight of stairs as the Rex symbiote explains that as part of S.H.I.E.L.D. it borrowed a few things in case something bad happened - revealing an armory of high-power weapons. | Solicit = • An ancient Klyntar has awakened on Earth, and with it, something has stirred in Eddie Brock’s symbiote. • And while Venom would never do anything to hurt Eddie or an innocent person, the ancient symbiote has no such qualms… | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included